solaraniandesertfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Voralonus Vollotorian/@comment-184.74.241.36-20160224063036
Edward spent the rest of that day thinking of the afternoon's events. He knew Vollotorian was one of the Desert's leading advocates on the death penalty and his mind would never change. Edward's heart ached for Amos Feldon. He didn't know him very well but nevertheless he was aware Amos would be dealing with Egberto's death for the rest of his life. Edward's shyness had silenced him and he now had huge regrets. He didn't believe in killing others, but he didn't want to cross Vollotorian. Vollotorian gave him one of his terrifying glares when Edward dared to disagree with the fighting. Edward knew from experience that Vollotorian was much more wealthy, influential and powerful than he would ever be. The consequenses for going against the Chancellor would be too severe. He didn't want his granddaughters to know he had witnessed such an event. It was a good thing Edward didn't actually see Vollotorian kill Egberto. But Edward was determined to do something redeemable for Amos, even if he couldn't reveal himself. That evening, they split up. Vollotorian and Mosette headed to a fine restaurant for dinner while Elvira and Edward went to Downtown Disney to talk. They found a bench to sit. Ellen and her daughters were at an evening Disney Princess show. Edward felt he could confide in Elvira about anything. She felt the same for him. Edward: Elvira, I owe Amos Feldon an apology. I did nothing to help him in his situation. I'm going to see him so I can do so. I want to treat him to dinner if he accepts. Elvira: If you want to do that, be my guest. But be careful. If Vollotorian sees you or finds out, it's the end for us. We absolutely cannot tell him. I was on the fence about the fight then. But I feel guilty about it now. I always knew Vollotorian was ruthless and cruel but we're better off being his friends than his enemies. We've been, thank God, on his good side. Edward: Vollotorian will always be like that. Nothing will change him. I feel intimidated being around him. It's like being with your boss. I always have to watch what I say to him because of his short fuse. He's never actually lost his temper with us, thank God, but if he were, we'd be worse than dead. Elvira: If you're doing this, stay safe. Vollotorian and Mosette are in Fantasyland. Meet Amos in Adventureland or Frontierland. They're the farthest away. (Edward stood up and kissed her farewell.) Edward wandered through the park into Frontierland under a darkening sky. It was good that way. He was risking his life and reputation with Vollotorian to do this. If Vollotorian ever found out what he was about to do, it would be over. Edward found Amos crouched in grief under a tree. He slowly approached him. Edward: Amos Feldon? Amos: Who is it? If it's Vollotorian, you can fuck off right now. Edward: No. I'm Edward, but I may as well be as guilty as Vollotorian. I was one of the falcons watching your fight this afternoon. I'm so sorry about what happened. I tried to persuade Vollotorian but of course he overpowered me. Amos: You were the one who turned away from my situation. It's so easy for people to do that. That's how they deal with the horrors of the world. Just look in the opposite direction and everything will be fine. I'll never see Egberto again. NEVER!! Edward: I wish it didn't turn out this way. I owe you one, Amos. You haven't eaten in hours. Pick out any restaurant in the Magic Kingdom and I'll take you there. Amos: (He looked at Edward and sighed. He knew in the heart of hearts Edward wasn't at fault for Egberto's death that afternoon. That blame, of course, lay with Vollotorian.) Ok. Let's just get a Mac and Cheese cone. Amos and Edward stopped at the nearest concession stand. Edward ordered two Mac and Cheese cones and a side of water. Amos gazed at the fireworks as he ate. He wondered if Egberto could see them from his new place among the stars. Amos kept eating. The more macaroni he ate, the better he felt. It was curious how food at Disney helped numb his pain. Amos was grateful for Edward's kindness, even if he'd been with Vollotorian. Amos: Look, Edward. You're one of only a few who has treated me as an equal. The other two were Egberto and Anessa. I won't tell Vollotorian. I don't want you to face his wrath. Are you wealthy? Edward: Yes, I am wealthy. I have nothing like the fortune Vollotorian has, but I'm in the top one percent of the Solaranian Desert. Amos: It's an honor to be treated this well by someone of the upper class. Do you have family? Edward: I have a wife, daughter, and two granddaughters. I love them to pieces. Amos: That's nice. I thought all the wealthy animals save for the Armadillo Head were bastards. Thanks for the food. There are millions of Desert residents barely scraping by. Edward: I know. It's so sad.